


3

by ShinMeiko



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMeiko/pseuds/ShinMeiko
Kudos: 10
Collections: Interactive chapter





	3

I am not late for the carnival yet and, if I went straight there, I would still be on time, but I have to pick Nick, Leah, and Abby first. I love Abby, and I don’t want her to have to take the bus, but she leaves almost across town and that makes me nervous. What if Blue shows up early because he is excited about the prospect of us finally meeting, and then realizes that I’m not even there?

Alright. Let’s not panic, let’s not go over the speed limit, let’s not worry.

Blue might not even show up anyway.

I stop at Nick’s first.

“What do I smell like?” he asks, climbing in the car.

“What?”

“Abby got me this perfume and I don’t know if I put too much of it or not.”

“You’re fine.”

“But does it smell good on me?”

“Nick, I’m not smelling you.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s weird.”

“Bram would smell Garrett if Garrett asked.”

“I doubt that. I can imagine Garrett smelling Bram, but I also don’t picture Bram asking Garrett to smell him…”

“Fine. I’ll ask Leah.”

But of course, when Leah climbs in the car and he asks her, she replies: “I am not sniffing you. I’m not Bieber. I have however something for you.”

“Really?” Nick asks, surprised and pleased that she would get him something. She hands him a piece of paper and I can see Nick’s face grow confused.

“What is that?”

“A non-PDA agreement. You and Abby will not make out or be all lovey-dovey all evening.”

Nick looks at me but I’m already failing at keeping my giggling inside. Nick rolls his eyes, takes the pen that Leah is handing him, and signs the form before giving it all back to her.

I can’t help to think that, form or not, if Blue were to ask me for some PDA tonight, I would totally risk making Leah upset…

Okay. One more stop.

Abby gets in the car, lands a kiss on Nick’s lips, and tells him that he smells good. He looks pleased, so does she. She got him something and they are both pleased that he decided to wear it. Maybe I should have worn the shirt after all…

But then Leah gives Abby her own version of the non-PDA form. For a second, I don’t know where this is going. Things between Leah and Abby are always a little weird. Thankfully, Abby bursts out laughing and happily signs the form.

Okay… everyone’s here. Let’s go get Blue now.

If he shows.

As we are lining up to get tickets, I look around. Blue could be here. He could be in that same line. He could be on one of the rides. He could be on his way.

My heart races again. I don’t know if I like this feeling or not. And I guess I won’t be able to tell until I know the outcome of this evening.

“Simon, are you okay?” Abby asks.

“What? Yes. I’m fine. Why?”

“You look like you’re searching for something. Or someone.”

[Don’t mention Blue.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596078)

[Tell them about having to meet someone.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596228)

[Tell them you need to go look for someone.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596302)


End file.
